1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an exposure control device of a camera having auto-bracket photographing control means for permitting continuous photographing while automatically varying exposure.
The auto-bracket (more exactly, auto-exposure bracket) means offsetting of the camera for the exposure of the camera (as the exposure control value is automatically calculated based on a brightness of an object and film sensitivity in an automatic exposure mode, or shutter speed and stop value set by a user in a manual exposure mode). Briefly, the camera automatically changes the exposure value over several steps in a multi-frame photographing mode.
2. Related Background Art
The auto-bracket device is disclosed in USP 376285 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Patent No. 148437/1986.
In such a device, if the depression of a release button is released during the auto-bracket mode photographing, the auto-bracket mode photographing is stopped and continuous photographing is not carried out.
On the other hand, from a purpose of the auto-bracket mode photographing, it is desirable to photograph a plurality of frames of an image with a different exposure for the same object. Accordingly, it is absolutely necessary to continuously photograph a plurality of frames.
In the prior art device, if an operator inadvertently release his/her finger from the shutter releases button during the auto-bracket mode photographing, the continuous photographing is interrupted at that moment.